Twelve Christmases
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Basically Christmas throughout the years with the Hamadas starting from right after their family loss all the way to the present time of the movie timeline. Warning: Contains depressing family loss as this movie is known for, Ungodly Adorable little Hiro, and Aunt Cass being driven insane. Enjoy people, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :)
1. They're gone

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Holidays to the rest :)**

* * *

**Tadashi: 8**

**Hiro: 3**

Christmas...without parents...this would be Tadashi's first Christmas without them. However, Hiro never seemed to be aware of that. The older Hamada didn't even want to get out of bed, unlike the energetic 3 year old...

"Dashi! Dashi! Santa came, Santa came! Big pwesents...Biiiig pwesents."

To anybody from the outside, seeing this excited child would be one of the most adorable things to see, Tadashi was in quite a mood though. I tried his best to smile, but his younger brother wasn't being fooled.

"Dashi...why are you sad? It's Chwistmas!"

This made Tadashi laugh a bit, when Hiro gives his older brother a lecture, "See? Chwistmas makes people happy."

His brother had a point...but he was never old enough to really remember anything about their parents, this was one of the first times little Hiro could comprehend the world around him. It was just so weird...and Tadashi sighs, "Just go ahead, Hiro. I'll be with you."

The brother wouldn't leave though...and he nods, "I know, I'll get Aunt Cass."

As much as he would prefer not to annoy Aunt Cass...it might be the smarter decision. Either way though, Hiro was already bolting out the door as if he were tattling...not that Hiro was much of a tattler to begin with.

The little ball of energy leaps upon a queen sized bed

"Aunt Cass, Aunt Cass!", shouts the high pitched voice of the three year old, startling Aunt Cass.

"What is it, baby?" She asks worriedly.

Hiro blurts out, "DashisadonChwistmas!"

She grab her youngest nephew by his shoulders keeping him still, "Slow down, baby. Now what's wrong?"

"It's Chwistmas and Dashi is sad."

She looks over...9 o clock, she would normally expect Hiro to be running and tearing the presents under the tree up, but she coos and ruffles her nephew's hair, he definitely knew what was important.

"I'll talk to him, sweetie, you just wait near the tree, ok?"

The three year old smiles and asks, "Can I open one pwesent?"

She gives him a look, but he counters her with his big brown doe eyes. She relents, "Oh fine...one small present!"

He smiles real big, "Just one, got it! Wuv you Aunt Cass!"

He hugs her legs, but she picks him up in a real hug making him giggle. She places him down, "Alright, you little turd. One present...small."

He nods as she proceeds upstairs towards the bedroom. She looks around, one side with Hiro's stuff full of Iron Man and plenty of comics and looks over at Tadashi's more cleaner, organized side of the room with the same kind of items. She could hear some sniffling and some crying.

Concerned she asks, "Tadashi? Are you ok?"

She sits on the bed next to him which he's releasing a flood of tears...sobbing. She immediately embraces him in a hug, to which he could cry into her chest.

She hugs him cooing, "Sssshhhh, I got you baby. I got you."

He says through sobs, "I'm sorry..."

She continues to assure, "No, ssshhhhh. You have nothing to be sorry about, honey."

He tries to explain anyway, "Mom and dad..." He inhales some snot crying harder.

She continues to comfort him, "I know baby...I know...it's ok. It's ok."

She kept telling him this, but no matter how strong she tried to stay...she was even fighting the urge to cry herself. She had to stay strong though for the sake of her nephew. She rocks Tadashi as he leans into her...his sobs becoming more just whimpering.

"Aunt Cass?"

She rubs Tadashi's head soothingly, "Yes, honey?"

"I'm a terrible older brother."

She replies, "No, no...you've been great to Hiro."

"I'm ruining Christmas, aren't I?"

"No, no...no you're not." She hugs him really hard...he couldn't be beating himself like this, not on Christmas.

But then they hear a voice from the back, "Dashi?"

Tadashi lost it after that...he sobs even harder making a curious Hiro approach the two.

Now, he's not exactly a recognized genius, but he sees the situation. He looks between Aunt Cass and Tadashi. He climbs on the bed next to Dashi and he hugs Dashi at his waste and he asks, "Why are you cwying, Dashi?"

He sobs, "I'm a terrible brother."

But that's when Hiro pipes up, "No you're not...you're the bestest bwother in the whole wide world."

The older Hamada's sobs lessen and he asks through a clogged, "You really mean that, Hiro?"

Even if he was being helpful, he was also a bit sassy, "Yeah...that's why I said it!"

Tadashi could feel both Aunt Cass and his little brother hugging him. But then Aunt Cass hugs the both of them together...They're both sweet hearts and she knew she was lucky to get two brothers who really loved each other.

After finally letting himself calm down, Tadashi concludes, "I love you guys."

Aunt Cass answers, "We love you too, Tadashi. Hiro has his present."

The three year old smiles though and hands a small box to Tadashi...it's Tadashi's present.

"You got my present for me?" He asks

The toddler smiles and replies, "If you wanna stay in bed, I'll take all your pwesents to you...even the big ones!"

Hiro could feel himself being picked up by his brother...ugh, being short sucks sometimes. But, being short enabled you to be carried by your taller brother.

"Come on, Hiro...let's tear those presents up!"

Tadashi runs down the stairs with his brother nearly giving Aunt Cass a heart attack, "Boys, no running down the stairs!"

He didn't listen, he was just glad he had a family...even if his family of 8 years is gone...

* * *

**Oh God, I didn't mean to make it this depressing! :'(**

**I hope ya'll enjoy it as ya'll enjoy the Holidays :)**


	2. Joy

**This has been brought to you by Disney, playing with your emotions since 1929...**

* * *

**Tadashi: 9**

**Hiro: 4**

Having another year to adjust, it still didn't get any easier for Tadashi, but him and Aunt Cass have talked enough to prep him for the special days. Still, Tadashi could feel that empty gap, but he couldn't let it effect anything else, he needed to move on. His parents would want him to do that and insure Hiro's well-being.

So this year was definitely a different picture. Hiro sneaks around like a commando he's seen in movies. The little tike peaks over the bed smiling excitedly. He whispers to himself, "Alright Dashi, time to wake up!"

Just as Hiro climbs up on the bed, he sees a blur of covers and finds himself getting tackled and gripped in a hug with Tadashi screaming, "Merry Christmas!"

At first, Hiro was frightened but starts giggling when he hears his brother's voice.

"It's Christmas Hiro! It's Christmas!"

He's getting tossed in the air by a very excited Hamada to which Hiro then giggles, "Let's go get Aunt Cass."

His older brother nods and puts him down, quietly insisting silence as they sneak down the stairs. They quietly open the door to their Aunt's bedroom and some snoring could be heard. Hiro had to stifle a laugh as they heard her snoring obnoxiously. Hiro climbs on the bed when Tadashi gets a running head start leaping into the bed, "Merry Christmas!"

She wakes up as if from a nightmare to the boys jumping on her bed very excited. She takes a moment to get over her grogginess then smiles as she sees the sight of the boys jumping to her. She grips them in one of her infamous death hugs.

"My babies." She hugs really tight which Tadashi protests, "Too tight!"

Hiro whines, "You're squishing me, Aunt Cass!"

She doesn't relent though and she smirks, "This is why you don't jump in my bed."

No one was apologizing though, they were all laughing, genuine joy in the air. They all rush out towards the living room, sliding across the wooden floor towards the large display of lights and large packages.

No Christmas was complete without Aunt Cass breaking out her camera to take pictures of the excited two. Hiro grabs a present to which he reads, "This one's from Dashi! You got me something?!"

The older brother nods to which Hiro looks excitedly onto the box to which he savagely tears into, the excitement peeking as he pulls out the contents of the box, a small white robot with wheels. Tadashi looked worried as Hiro stares at the robot rolling around. Was he excited, was he disappointed, was he...he could feel little arms wrap themselves around him.

"I love it, Nii-chan!"

He laughs, Hiro could be a riot at times. Then Tadashi sees a small box, crudely wrapped and the tag was written in crayon "2 TaDashii"

I look over, he reacts bashfully as I pick up the box and begin to open it, it also contained a little robot, a spherical little robot rolling around, it's retical up front and I look in awe. I look over at Aunt Cass who shrugs that she has no idea. I look on in wonder and ask, "Hiro, you built this?"

The boy nods hoping for approval. Tadashi had to admit, he was a bit jealous, and he never seen the robot in any stores they looked through...he states, "Dude, this is really awesome!"

The tot chirps, "You mean you like it?"

Tadashi laughs, "Dude, that's really awesome."

He just stares on at the robot while Hiro is staring at Tadashi's creation in wonder, which Aunt Cass retorts, "Boys, there's other presents to be opened."

They laugh leaving each other's bots to wander around and tearing through their presents. Hiro gets excited as he receives several Iron Man action figures, Tadashi receiving Risk and an assortment of board games to stimulate his mind.

Later on that night, the fresh, warm smell of Gingerbread cookies linger through the halls of the Hamada household. With a hot plate of Gingerbread cookies, Hiro and Tadashi swarm the kitchen like wild dogs after a piece of meat. She places the pan down.

"Alright, boys settle down. There's enough for everyone."

And to appease the boys everyone got a handful of Gingerbread cookies after being decorated with colorful frosting. After receiving their handful, they dash back upstairs towards the couch. Hiro urges, "Aunt Cass, the Gwinch gonna start!"

She laughs, "I'm coming!"

Yes even though they've seen it several times, the Grinch ended up being a favorite within the household. After much engrossment in the film, everyone collects their presents to take upstairs, leaving Aunt Cass to pick up the wrapping paper they never took care of. Upon collecting the last of the wrapping paper, she sees a scared child standing at the base of the stairs, looking at the ground.

"Are you alright, Tadashi?"

He nods and hugs Aunt Cass, "Thanks for being here for us."

She smiles and ruffles his hair, "I'll always be here for you guys if you need anything."

She kisses Tadashi on both his cheeks with exaggerated kissing sounds and hugs him real tight.

"I know, Aunt Cass."

Little did he know, they would come to find that out...come ten years later...

* * *

**I'll vary these stories, I promise guys :)**


	3. Santa Clause

**Hint hint: There may or may not be one of my favorite adaptations of Santa Clause in this fiction...maybe played by Alex Baldwin in a certain movie...**

* * *

**Tadashi: 10**

**Hiro: 5**

It wasn't yet Christmas, but like an invasion it occupies so much that you would think it was. Most buildings are decorated with more wreaths and trees than a florist, more lights than Ria da Vegas and more red and green than a breath mint factory. Tadashi had fond memories of Christmas, but after the whole post-Thanksgiving Christmas invasion it got to him. It comes to the point where any mentioning of Christmas disgusted him, but he tolerated it for the sake of Aunt Cass. Hiro was a different story, he could get away with more.

Tadashi once appreciated the mornings around the Holidays, but a full week of having a hyper-active five year old wake you up can be the peak of frustration. It was the usual, bouncing on the bed.

"Dashi, Dashi! It's time to get up!"

The older Hamada rolls over, "Is it Christmas yet?"

Hiro looks at him with a look that says, Really?. "No, Nii-Chan, it's time to go see Santa."

Ugh, that big lie his parents told him. He sighs and gets up. He looks over at the door with Aunt Cass brushing her teeth, in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head like an Arab, with some stray wet hairs sticking out of the mess of wrapped towel.

With a full mouth she says, "We gotta get ready."

Some stray tooth paste dripping on the floor to which Hiro looks at in disgust, "Ew, Aunt Cass spit on the floor!"

At least there was some humor in the situation, Tadashi laughs as he gets down from bed and uses one of his own socks to wipe the spit up. Hiro is giggling much to Tadashi's annoyance.

He rolls his eyes, "What?"

"You got cooties!"

Seriously, Hiro is accelerating ahead of his class and he believes in cooties...wait a minute...this is going to be fun...

"Cooties, huh?"

The tot giggles as he sees his older brother hold the sock up.

"I think you want some." The five year old sprints as fast as his stubby legs could take him out of the bed room.

He sees his brother sliding down the stairs, how did he get up there? He chases down the stairs after his brother screaming in desperation as they ran around the living room. Aunt Cass comes out of the bed room sighing in frustration.

"What's going on?"

Hiro whimpers, "Dashi was trying to give me cooties."

He glares down at his little brother, holding a sock in his hand and she looks over them...what?! She sighs slightly amused, slightly annoyed. She takes the sock from Tadashi's hand and she orders, "Boys, please get dressed and ready. We gotta go, like now."

She turns around and suddenly trips to which the Hamada boys stare at in panic and helplessness, afterwards giggling at the source of her fall. Cass looks over to a sleeping Mochi...that cat must be a deep sleeper.

She rolls her eyes and gets up, "Mochi, why'd you sleep right there?!"

She picks the chubby fur ball up who remains asleep as she places him in his bed...why did she even buy it in the first place if he was going to sleep anywhere but the bed?

Meanwhile Tadashi begins his pursuit, "Hey Hiro, I got cooties on my hands!"

The little tike runs upstairs in desperation, "No, I don't want cooties, Nii-Chan!"

But little Hiro gets hoisted by Tadashi towards the bedroom as he's tossed into his really bouncy bed, giggling as he forgot anything about the so-called girl-caused disease. But then, Tadashi knew when he had to get serious, "Alright, Hiro, let's get ready."

A loud, "Aw, but I don't wanna!"

As much as he hated using this, he sighs, "I heard Santa's going to be at the Mall."

This peaked his little brother's interest, "Oh yeah, I gotta go see Santa! I got a letter and everything! First, I'll want a robot that shoots wasers..." He makes sound effects to emphasize the effects of his desired robot.

He laughs as he brushes his own teeth, combing the lack of hair he had. Meanwhile, there's Hiro who's clearly a menace in the barber shop (long story). He calls out, "Alright, Hiro, I gotta get you ready!"

And in comes the five year old, bouncing off his stubby feet. The older brother had to use his role to place his hands on Hiro's shoulders to keep him from bouncing. "Alright, brush your teeth and I'll comb your hair, alright?"

The excited tot nods as he squeezes the blue liquid onto his brush while Tadashi tries to undo the knots within his hair, causing some protests from his brother.

"I'm sorry, Hiro!"

After some struggle, they finally managed to get ready as they come downstairs when Aunt Cass was just about to call them. She smiles and checks the boys up and down to insure they're properly dressed and ready.

She ruffles Hiro's hair, "You really need a hair cut."

Tadashi smirks, "You sure that's a good idea?"

She then almost shudders at the memories of taking him to the barber and smiles, "You're right."

* * *

That's when the frustration kicks in with Tadashi as they drive around...he could most certainly relate to the Grinch, hopefully not Scrooge with his nightmares and all. Why did all this even occur though? What was the point, to buy people a bunch of stuff?

I mean you had your religious side of it, but even then why didn't they just make it a simple day, like Easter? Ugh, either way it was pretty damn nerve-wrecking. They come to the Mall where basically all of San Fransokyo must have made a pact to visit. So they go through, it's a good thing they didn't participate in Black Friday because there was definitely enough people as it is. It was a long and agonizing day of looking through things to buy for a bunch of people Hiro or Tadashi could care less about. Then finally the one event Hiro has been looking forward to comes up.

"Aunt Cass, look, look!"

He points excitedly to a set up of North Pole themed props and people dressed up as elves and finally, a man dressed up as the jolly icon himself. Needless to say, there was a line which Hiro was bouncing up and down. People were chuckling and smiling at the child's antics while Tadashi remained stoic throughout the line. Aunt Cass was holding Hiro up who was trying to wave at Santa. After what seemed like an eternity, she lets the impatient five year old down while everyone else watched, but Aunt Cass nudges Tadashi.

"Go with him, come on." She chuckles to which Tadashi reluctantly agrees to, there was also an elderly woman dressed as Mrs. Clause.

She kneels down to both of the children, "How are you dears doing today?"

Tadashi politely answers, "I'm good."

Hiro contrasts his calm brother, "I'm doing great!"

She humors the younger one, "Are you now? What are your names?"

Suddenly Hiro gets bashful when he answers, not even tinting the excitement, "Hiro Hamada."

Tadashi answers with his name still contrasting that of Hiro's.

She then finally asks, "Are you ready to see Santa?"

The little mop of black hair shakes up and down like a head banger, a smile with a tooth gap and big brown doe eyes looking at her with a twinkle of child-like excitement...oh right.

She motions them over to a large man laughing his trademark laugh, but this Santa seemed to be different contrasting any other he encountered...this one had some sort of...Russian accent? Maybe Russian? Instead of white fur trimming, he was wearing a black fur trimming? Were they trying to change Santa up a bit to peak interest? It might have worked, but there was still the large white beard. Tadashi then sees the joy of his little brother's eyes and he almost loses it...this is why Christmas was celebrated. He thinks about how much joy Christmas brought him even after all they've been through and certainly the joy it brings Hiro at this very moment.

He sees Santa look up at him which he motions him over and he answers, "You must be Tadashi Hamada."

The boy smiles, "How'd you know his name?"

He answers with confidence, "I'm Santa Clause, Hiro."

There seems to be something different about this Santa than the ones he ever encountered. He motions for his lap to which he reluctantly climbs upon. He asks Hiro, "Now, youngest first, let me guess...a giant robot."

He shrugs, Hiro practically announced his desire from across the Mall for nobody to take notice.

The younger Hamada nods excitedly, "With...lasers that blow up."

Even Santa's making sound effects amusing the child, and finishes, "with missiles and it has to fly."

Hiro smiles and nods excitedly, "That's exactly what I wanted."

Then Santa replies, "Well I don't know...are you on the nice list...hold on...just kidding, you're definitely on the nice list, Hiro Hamada."

He giggles as the older man bounces the younger one in his lap and he looks over at Tadashi, "And you, let me guess for you."

This'll be good, he never said anything in the mall, "You want...a Nintendo 64, with Mario 64...some parts so you can build a robot...and...Professor Callaghan's Book of Basic Robotics."

The older brother can only stay slack-jawed as the man practically knew what he wanted...who was he? He asks with a smile, "Did I guess right?'

Tadashi nods still trying to register his guess...it's his exact list of what he wanted but he never had faith there was really a Santa Clause, to which he leans towards Tadashi, "Treat Hiro here good, and I'll put you on the nice list, understood?"

The older Hamada never understood why, but he nodded his head and replied, "Yes, sir."

The man releases a hearty laugh and asks the brothers, "Ready for pictures? Say Hot Chocolate!"

They pose for the picture which Aunt Cass and the professionals take, they get off Santa's lap which Tadashi looks back and he receives a wink from St. Nick himself until he tends to the next set of children...a family of five children! He laughs heartily as they swarm him and bombard him with their wish lists.

* * *

Come Christmas night, Tadashi couldn't sleep at night. Now it legitimately got him curious, was that really Santa Clause? He sees his little brother sleeping with a smile on his face...boy did he love Christmas...it could be Aunt Cass's fault for that. He slips out of bed past his little barrier sneaking down the steps. Then he hears boots on the ground. He goes down looking down the stairs. He didn't see anything at first, but then he goes around the tree and sees a bunch of presents from "Santa Clause."

Then he hears more boots and then hears a "boo."

He turns around and stifles a scream, he looks up to...Santa Clause...that same one at the mall.

He stares up and whispers, "You're real!"

He smirks a little and gets on one knee to look at the boy, now he felt legitimately bad. Hear he thought, his parents lied to him. He feels rough hands gently guide him into blue eyes, not piercing blue eyes though. Those blue eyes contained joy, wonder and excitement like that of a child, the same ones Hiro would have when he's overjoyed.

"Tadashi...you're on the nice list because of how you treat your brother. I know you go through a lot."

The boy asks, "Why were you at that mall, out of all places?"

He sighs and answers, "Because you're too young to stop believing...you need all the joy you can receive and so does Hiro. Merry Christmas, Tadashi."

And with that, a book is placed in his hands as the jolly man leaves and almost in an instant disappears in a flash of light going downstairs. He looks to see a bright circle of bright light as it disappears to which he stares at in wonder,

"Whoa!"

He looks down at the book and here it was "Professor Callaghan's Book of Basic Robotics" as the man had guessed. Out of all things, Tadashi guesses miracles can happen and that everything was not as it seemed. He goes upstairs content with his present and he hugs the book as if it were a teddy bear. He looks over at Hiro who's tossing and turning, with that same smile on his face.

"Sleep good, Hiro."

And that morning, Tadashi was singing a different tune.

* * *

**So does Santa exist? I don't know you tell me ;)**


	4. Hiro's Doubts

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy Holidays ya'll! :)**

* * *

**Tadashi: 11**

**Hiro: 6**

This year, it seemed like the younger Hamada started coming to Tadashi's age, where skepticism started to take its toll on Christmas, meanwhile the roles seemed reversed as Tadashi is constantly bombarding Hiro with, "Are you excited, Christmas is coming!"

Aunt Cass giggles at his antics with Hiro's gloom demeanor. She shrugs though as she's cooking turkey, "Nobody likes a Grinch."

The comment only provokes Hiro's childish pouting. Upon watching a series of Christmas classics, the Hamada brothers go upstairs. Noticing Hiro's mood Tadashi asks, "Hiro?"

Hiro nods back nonchalantly, "Hm?"

Tadashi asks, "Are you ok?"

The younger Hamada sighs with frustration, "Yeah!"

But his older brother replies, "I'm not giving up on you."

Realizing his concerned, over-protective brother won't relent he sighs, "I'm just tired of Christmas."

Looking at the younger mop of child like he shaved his head he replies, "What, why?"

"It's just...too long! And Santa Clause, I'm tired of hearing about him!"

Legitimately hurt by what he said he sighs, "Hiro, Santa's real."

The child looks up at the older Hamada in disbelief, "You can't be serious?"

Tadashi's expression remained serious though, "I am."

Hiro's jaw drops while his eyes indicated annoyance, "Unbelievable."

"What made you say that?"

But the younger Hamada won't be having anymore of it, he continues his Grinch-like spirit upstairs...something must have provoked this...then he realizes...Hiro didn't see what Tadashi saw and not too long ago was he skeptic like Hiro is now. He had to get him to believe! It was too close to Christmas! He runs upstairs to see Hiro holding his action figure...he could tell it was one he got from Santa, he always loved that particular figure. It had a jetpack, it shot fake lasers and rockets.

Tadashi sighs, "That's your favorite toy."

He replies with venom in his voice, "Was my favorite toy."

This venom didn't come from anything he could have recognized, so Hiro was holding back something.

He sighs, "Hiro, that was from Santa."

The six year old, if it a weren't more serious situation, it would look absolutely adorable, but Tadashi was at the end of this bitter tension and it was no fun for him.

"Santa's not real!" The younger child screams with all the emotion he could muster...and like a lot of the times he gets angry, he breaks down in a fetal position throwing the toy across the room, crying. Wait, was he really crying because he thinks Santa isn't real?

Tadashi sits up on the bed, "What makes you say that?"

He gets up leaning into his older brother's arms, "I wrote my letter last year, right?"

Tadashi nods, "Like every year."

"So yeah, I get this robot here...I get all those cool toys...but there's one thing he didn't get me?"

The older boy swallows...hopefully it wasn't too petty, however he could tell what he was about to say.

"What didn't he get you?"

Then, this answer hit Tadashi in the gut, "Our parents."

He had to admit, that would be a wondrous Christmas miracle to happen. He sighs, "Hiro, he's not God."

The boy shrugs and leans into his brother even more, "Dashi...I wanted them to be here for you. I don't remember much, but I'd love to see them. You'd probably be happy if they were here too."

He nods, "Yeah, Hiro. I miss them too. Why did you act happy last year though?"

He shrugs, "I tried to forget about it. I mean, I got you something and you got me something and Santa supposedly got me all the toys I wanted."

"What do you mean supposedly?"

He looks up, "Tadashi, he isn't real."

He wanted to be angry, but at the same time he knew he couldn't, "Hiro...what proof do you have?"

"Is there proof you have?"

He nods, "Yeah...we'll just wait tonight...we'll be there at midnight and we'll see him."

Hiro sighs, "You're not tricking me, are you?"

He grabs his little brother gently unlike the other times he rough housed him, now was not the time with his brother's heart at stake, "No, I promise I'm not."

The younger Hamada embraces Tadashi in a tight hug, "If you're lying, I'm kicking your butt."

He replies with a chuckle, "Just go to sleep."

* * *

So asleep the Hamadas go when Tadashi hears a noise...a noise of boots, bells and a bright source of light coming from under the door. He shakes his younger brother, "Hiro, come on, Santa's here!"

The younger boy groans, "What?"

He drags his brother out of bed while quietly opening the door to which the younger child is rubbing his eyes to wake himself, groaning at Tadashi's insistent pulls.

"Did you even sleep?" Hiro asks

Tadashi had to admit he didn't hardly sleep which would explain the ease of dragging his brother wide awake. They rush to the tree though to see that same man Tadashi encountered last year! He looks over to see Hiro staring wide eyed, that child-like wonder lighting him up. The jolly man himself looks over and sees the brothers with wide eyes.

"Tadashi, Hiro? What are you two doing up?" He whispers getting on one knee to converse.

Hiro looks up at first with wonder, but then with a sad face, his puppy-like eyes looking up. He wanted to ask the question, but he had so much anger before that he had no idea his anger would be directed to an actual person. He thought his anger was towards his parents and his aunt for lying to him about Santa, when in fact Santa was not a lie. He didn't even care if his disbelief put him on the naughty list, but then he hears that same voice that excited him a year ago.

"What's the matter, Hiro?"

Tadashi looks over and nods indicating he should explain his situation.

The child says, "I wrote a letter to you last year."

Immediately you could tell the man knew what he was going to ask as his face contorts expressing pain, closing his eyes and looking at Hiro with an apologetic glance. He places his hand on Hiro bringing him closer as he gives him a soft, tender hug. A few tears are shed before he backs away gently from the man's hug.

Santa explains, "Hiro...I really wish I could bring them to you, but I am no God. I'm no Jesus Christ. I'm just Santa Clause, and I can't give you everything you want...I'm sorry."

The child looks down, realizing the reality...there's no hope for seeing his parents again...ever. More tears are shed, "But hey, you want to hear good news."

Hiro looks up, there was good news. He says hoping what he says will work, "I decided to keep you on the nice list."

What? The nice list? Why are non-believers put on the nice list? He asks, "But why? I told Dashi you weren't real."

He smiles, "You said it...but did you mean it?"

The younger Hamada giggles almost forgetting the pain before, "I know you're going through a lot and no matter what, I'll support you as long as you remain nice. If you continue being nice, you're going to help a lot of people one day, just like your big brother will too."

The brothers smile and give Santa a long group hug to which he takes a pinch of gold sand.

Tadashi asks, "What is that?"

However, there was no answer as the glittering gold sand pile was blown both into Hiro and Tadashi's face knocking them out. The next morning they wake up...surrounded by various colorful packages all from Santa. Aunt Cass walks out giggling, "Are you boys camping out here or something?"

Tadashi and Hiro say in unison, "Merry Christmas Aunt Cass."

She coos at how adorable they are and grabs them both up, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**I was going to write this on Christmas, BUT I got caught up in spending time with Family and Friends and I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas.**

**Yes I realize this is basically a RotG/ Big Hero 6 Crossover, but I'm not going to label it as that because it's not all that and North plays a small role in these.**

**Sorry, North.**

**North: It's quite alright, you just better not expect to be on Nice List...I only kid! Ha!**


End file.
